lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 4: Neverseen/@comment-27175294-20151110134159
Guys. Just guys. This was freaking amazing! Here's my spolier-ific review (read at your own risk) Okay, time for my full-length review on Neverseen. To start off, I was incredibly impressed with this book. It was engaging throughout the entire duration of the book and not a page felt like a filler. I would advise anyone who has not read the first three books and read this one instead, to go back and read the others. Without the prior knowledge of the plotline, you will be utterly confused. The book starts off with the five getting ready to leave the Lost Cities and join the Black Swan. They arrive in France and proceed to the Black Swan's hideout. Within the first few days of settling in, we meet many new characters, including many gnomes and the Black Swan Collective. Fitz and Sophie train to become Cognates, a telepath's closest partner. Keefe becomes increasingly darker and filled with angst as the story goes on, partly from anger toward his mother, and partly angry at himself for not seeing the clues that could've protected them all. Sophie does a lot to comfort him, and to be honest? I think this Neverseen was more of Keefe's story than Sophie's. Yes, the book is told from Sophie's point of view, but Keefe goes through a lot more than Sophie does in this book. Biana, on the other hand, other than acting like an amazing friend, doesn't play too big a role, but she kinda takes over taking care of Iggy. Dex becomes their resident techie (no duh), and Sophie and Fitz are kinda obsessed with Cognate training. Keefe is oftentimes in his room, brooding, going through his memories or blaming himself, and don't think Sophie doesn't notice. Most of the time, she helps him and tries to keep him occupied so he doesn't do something stupid. We meet tons of new characters, including Linh and Tam Song, Calla, Squall, Granite, Blur, Lur, Mitya, various other gnomes, Coiffe, and many others. While mostly only Calla, Tam and Linh Song, as well as the Black Swan Collective play a major role in furthering the story, the rest of the characters also have their part to play. Since most of the story takes place in and around the Black Swan's hideout, Aluveterre (or something like that), we don't see as much of the minor supporting characters (with the exception of Della). Oh don't worry, when we do, there's plenty of family fluff to feast on. :) The ending is probably the most sweetest, heartbreaking-est, and hair-tearing-out-est ending of all time. And guess what? It's a cliffhanger. And as for one of my favorite parts, the shipping, let's just say Shannon Messenger decided to through in a few more new variables in there. Point A: Linh Song. Seems like our boy Fitz has a crush on her. When he first meets her, he can't stop staring. He even adds a lovely "wow" for effect. As far as I can tell, Sophie has not reacted negatively toward this, or practically at all. Also, Fitz also offers to CARRY Linh, and I don't think this is his natural chivalry acting up. And besides, when Linh needed to create the giant wave to destroy Ravagog, he chose to stay with their group instead of go off with his friends. Is that just me or is that ship-worthy? You decide. Point B: Tam Song. I THINK Shannon Messenger was implying that he thought Biana was pretty when Keefe was all like "Dude, I'M the President of the Foster Fan Club and we ain't accepting new members" and Tam sneaked a glance at Biana. But again, that could just be me, because after the giant-tidal wave and Sophie and Keefe were together, Biana might have acted jealous. Hey, but I'm shipping it. Just to keep Biana's hands off of Sophie's boy Keefe. Point C: Sophie and Keefe. I think it's official. Honestly, I do, and I hope I'm right. Okay, Sophie shares a lot of her time with Keefe, reiterating his awesomeness as well as showing how she cares. And can we please not forget the moments at the Sanctuary (um..pre-leaping-to-the-Neutral-Territories)? She NOTICES HIS EYELASHES. THEY STAND PRACTICALLY TOE-TO-TOE. SHE GETS BUTTERFLIES in her stomach. And let's not forget Grady's overprotective father glare, and Edaline's goofy smile. #ISADORABLE And the fact at how insanely hurt she was when he left to the Neverseen is kinda perfect. As well as how hurt he was in leaving her. ALSO, LET'S NOT FORGET HOW SHE AGREES NOT TO HATE HIM IN THE END. I wholeheartedly believe Keefe will come back. I refuse to believe that Shannon Messenger spent four 400+ page books developing an amazingly hilarious character only to throw him to the devil. But...then again, I could be wrong. Anyways, I think Shannon Messenger did an amazingly FANTASTIC job with this book, and I am insanely impatient for book 5. Yes. COME TO ME 2016!